


Little Boy

by MochiLexie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Daddy Kyungsoo, Daddy Yixing, Diapers, Little Jongin, Little sehun, M/M, Nightmares, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, bed wetting, daddy junmyeon, daddy kris, ddlb, little Chanyeol, little Minseok, little Tao, little bakehyun, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin fumbled with the hem of his shirt, mumbling softly under his breath as he sat on the couch. In the midst of a panic attack but he didn’t know where his dear boyfriend had gone so he had to face this one by himself as well as he could. 

The golden boy shut his eyes tightly and took soft breaths, tears barely escaping his eyes as he did. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a hand out in front of him. Without even thinking he grabbed it and squeezed tightly, his chest tightening more. 

“Hey it’s alright,”

Jongin didn’t recognize the voice but continued to hold the hand.

“Baby it’s alright,”

Baby..Daddy. Jongin opened his eyes to see Kyungsoo staring fondly at him with a sad smile. “Baby boy it’s okay,” Jongin leapt into his lap and cuddled close to him, sobbing softly now. “Honey, it’s alright there’s no need to cry.” 

Jongin tried to speak but nothing left his throat. “It’s alright honey, you’re safe with daddy now.” Jongin felt himself relax when the phone rang loudly making him jump in fright, his heart pounding again. “Baby it’s just the phone ok? Let daddy see who it is first.” Luhan. 

“It’s Luhan, wanna talk to Luhan?” Jongin nodded excitedly. Kyungsoo pressed accept and let Jongin take the phone. “Hi hyugie...ish Nini..cudnt bweathe and now heawt ish mad..” Kyungsoo could hear Luhan cooing at him and sending kisses over the phone. 

Jongin began to hiccup softly, probably from how hard he was crying. “Otay bai bai Luhannie!!” Jongin turned back to his daddy who held him in his lap like the baby he was. “How was he? Was Luhan alright?” Jongin nodded. “Daddy can you get Nini Jjanggu and Jjangah..?” Those two were his favorite stuffed toys, Kyungsoo bought them for him when he found out he was little. 

“Of course baby only if you come with.” Jongin pouted but made Kyungsoo carry him into their bedroom. “Where is the two puppies at?” Kyungsoo couldn’t find the plush dogs anywhere and it made Jongin quite nervous that his plushies weren’t in eyesight. 

“Dey wost…?” He asked softly, tears threatening to leave his eyes as he spoke. “No baby just misplaced, just gotta find them.” Kyungsoo checked every place that Jongin left his toys and couldn’t find anything. “I’m sorry baby I can’t find them but don’t cry ok? I promise they will turn up. For now, why don’t we make you a snack and a drink. You must be dehydrated.” 

Jongin pouted into his shoulder and nodded, his stomach was aching from not eating anything for breakfast. “You want daddy to heat up lunch or just have a snack?” Jongin sucked on his thumb and shrugged. “Baby no sir, do not suck on your thumb. It’s nasty. Let daddy get your pacifier.” 

Once Kyungsoo found Jongin’s favorite pacifier he slipped it into the boys lips. It said the words ‘Nini’ and had a bunch of cute dogs on it. Jongin shut his eyes and let out a soft sigh as Kyungsoo sat him in his high chair. “Ok baby you want some goldfish?” 

Jongin was being fussy at the moment and didn’t want to answer properly. Kyungsoo took the pacifier from his mouth and held it tightly. “Answer daddy baby,” Jongin started to cry, his favorite comfort item was ripped from him and now he was beyond fussy. “Wan paci!!” The little kicked his legs and made grabby hands for the item. 

Normally Kyungsoo would have trouble hiding the pacifier from Jongin because he was so short. Jongin was 6’0 and Kyungsoo was 5’8 but the ravenette was determined to make sure his baby boy didn’t care one bit about their height differences. 

“No baby, you can have paci back after you’ve eaten something.” The little boy didn’t like no for an answer. The ravenette could tell he was about to throw a tantrum but at least he couldn’t throw anything at him this time. “Stop Jongin, you’re going to hurt yourself that way.” 

The little slammed his head down onto the plate of his high chair and whined. “Bratty boy,” Kyungsoo muttered with a sigh. “Daddy~!!” The little whined. “Baby~!!” Kyungsoo mocked him, pouring water into a pot, putting the pot on the stove. “Wan paci!!” Kyungsoo chuckled. “No baby, daddy’s making Mac n cheese for you,” Jongin was pushing the limits today. 

“Nu mac cheese!” Kyungsoo sighed heavily and continued to make the food he planned since Jongin decided to be bratty. “Well daddy already started the water so tough “ Jongin almost started crying at this point, angrily thrashing in his chair. “Nu daddy don wan it!” 

Kyungsoo huffed angrily and took the boy by the face. “If you do not stop it Kim Jongin daddy will have to punish you, and daddy does not want to.” Jongin glared at him with angry tears. “Nu you won.” Jongin was really testing the waters. “Watch me,” Jongin gave him the finger and Kyungsoo had it. 

“Alright little boy since you don’t want to listen you can sit in time out for five minutes, then come back and eat what daddy cooked for you like the good boy you’re supposed to be.” He lifted the little out of his high chair and to the time out chair. Jongin thrashing in his arms and screaming. 

“Nu Daddy!” Kyungsoo sat the boy down only to have Jongin try to get up, Kyungsoo immediately pushed him down. “Sit.” Jongin huffed. “No no no no no!” The little bounced on the chair but gave no urge to get up for the fear he’ll get spanked again.

“Five minutes is starting now, if you move daddy’s gonna spank you.” Kyungsoo went back to cooking when he heard the chair fall over and Jongin wailing. He rushed over to see Jongin on the floor, backwards with blood on his face. “Baby what happened? Did you tip back? Did you hit your tongue?” 

Kyungsoo inspected his face and saw that he had bitten his lip and it was bleeding quite a bit. “Alright baby go to the kitchen sink and run the water.” Jongin got to his feet and stumbled to the sink. Once the bleeding stop Kyungsoo gave him a second chance to fix himself. 

Jongin sat in his high chair, red face and thumb between his lips. “Daddy’s not mad anymore buddy, just can’t act up alright? After lunch we can go have some fun.” Jongin looked up and saw the smile on his daddy’s face. 

“Go pway wif Dino?” Dino was what Jongin called their best friend Jongdae. Really cute. “Maybe he has his little with him, maybe he can bring him by?” The little nodded excitedly. “Okay But gotta eat all of our lunch okay?” The little nodded. “Good boy,”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dino!!” Jongin screamed, running at full speed to only fall down. “God dammit Jongin, this is why we don’t run.” Kyungsoo lifted the boy off the ground and gently dragged him to the front door. Jongdae smiled at the boy and looked like he was hiding something behind his back. 

Jongin hadn’t met Jongdae’s little yet, maybe this was him? “Nini this is my little, Minseok. He’s shy so be careful.” A pair of eyes peeked around Jongdae when he heard his name but quickly hid again when he saw people looking at him. “Seokie?” Jongdae felt his heart break at the adorable nickname. 

“Yeah, Baby you wanna play with Nini?” Minseok peeked around, his cute brunette hair all messed up and his round glasses perched on his nose. “He gon make fun ob ma gwasses..” The little teared up and shook his head. “Come on baby please? Baekhyun is the only other little you play with, Jongin even knows Baekhyun! Maybe he can come over? Yixing said he’s been good.” Minseok slowly came out from behind his daddy but didn’t let his grip go off his hips. Jongin smiled at him. 

“I Nini! Wan see ma puppies!?” Minseok flinched at how loud he was, softer than Baekhyun’s loud voice. “Baby inside voices please,” Jongin whimpered. “Sowwie, wan see ma puppies?” Jongin asked softer. “You gots puppies? Whewe?” Minseok asked, almost letting go of Jongdae but didn’t in fear he’d never come back. “Upstaiws! Come on,” 

Jongin reached for his hand but stopped. “Uh..can I howd u hands..?” Kyungsoo felt his heart melt. “Yeaw das Otay,”Minseok let Jongin interlace their fingers and carefully walk up the stairs. “Wut dew names?” The smaller little asked, giving Jongin the cutest puppy eyes. 

“Dew names awe Jjanggu and Jjangah!” Minseok smiled and giggled a bit. “Dey cyoute, can I gwab won?” Jongin nodded and handed him Jjangah. “Be cawful cud Dey ma fabowite stuffies,” Jongin kissed the dog’s snout and hugged the toy tighter. 

Minseok smiled at how fluffy the dog toy was, making the little dog bark which made both of them giggle. Jongin kisses Minseok’s cheek which made the little blush and get all shy. They played for a bit until Jongin got fussy and demanded a nap. 

“Baby it’s only ten am just wait two hours. Let’s watch cartoons ok?” Kyungsoo led the two littles to the living room where Jongdae was munching on some chips. Obvious they were having a discussion before Jongin started screaming. “Oh Jongin hush,”The little only continued which made Minseok cry, covering his ears tightly. A bug had landed on Jongin’s hand and he hated bugs. “Baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Now think twice before calling daddy ok? Daddy will be home in four hours, so at nap time daddy will be home alright baby?” Jongin nodded, sluggishly drinking his bottle of apple juice, using his free hand to scratch his freshly dyed hair. 

He begged and begged Kyungsoo to dye his hair a lighter blonde and now he had it but it was super itchy. “Wut if it impowant?” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Then call, not everything is important baby,” Jongin nodded furiously. “Okay I’m off now,” 

They shared a sweet kiss and a tight hug, Kyungsoo was now out the door and down the street. Jongin got up and grabbed his discarded bottle he set down to hug his daddy earlier. He waddled to the couch since his diaper was kinda puffy and hard to walk in unless he was pantless. 

“Don wike dis!” He kicked off his pants and walked around in his sweater and hello kitty diaper. The little waddled to the couch and sat down, turning the TV on and sucked on his pacifier as cartoons played. 

He soon grew bored and got up, waddling to the window to gaze outside. Nothing caught his gaze so he went back to the tv. “Gon caw Daddy did ish impowtant!” 

Brrrring! Brrrring! 

Kyungsoo looked down at his phone whilst he was in a meeting. “Um I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo stood up, grabbed his phone and went out of the room. “Baby boy didn’t daddy say important things?” 

“Daddy dis ish impowtant!” 

Kyungsoo laughed at his urgency. “Oh yeah? What is it?” 

“Dew noting on tv can nini pway wif pway doh?” 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Yeah Baby But not in the bedrooms, living room, or kitchen. Only the dining room table. If I see any play doh on the carpet or not on the table you’ll get punished.”

“Otay love u dada bye!!!” 

“Bye baby, I mean it.” 

An hour passed and Jongin grew bored of play doh. He put the play doh back in its containers and left it on the table where he was told to play. “Let’s pway wif Jjanggu and Jjangah! Wait no Dey in da wash..” 

Jongin sighed heavily and went to the window where he saw a little kitten all alone in the grass. It was meowing loudly and would occasionally roll around. “Oh kitty!” The little got his phone and quickly dialed Kyungsoo again.

Brrrring! Brrrring! 

Kyungsoo sighed heavily as he answered the phone. “What’s so important this time baby?” He could hear faint sniffles and small hiccups.

“Daddy...dew a wittle kittie in da fwont yawd..can Nini get him..?” 

It sounded like Jongin was crying but of course that was Jongin being Jongin. “Are you gonna take care of the kittie if daddy says yes?” 

“Yesh Yesh! Can Nini get him now?!” 

The boy was sobbing now. The ravenette cooed softly, his heart throbbing. “Yes baby go get the kittie,” 

“Tay tay buh bai..” 

“Bye Bye,”

Jongin hung up and slipped some pants on because last time the neighbors complained that Jongin came over too much without pants on. The blonde waddled to the little kitten and scooped it up, smiling when it squeaked at him. “Hi kittie I Nini!” 

The little waddled back inside and set the small kitten down onto the floor. The little kitten didn’t move much which Jongin was thankful for. “Gon keep you!” Later that evening when Kyungsoo came home and Jongin introduced him to the kitten. 

Jongin began to pick the kitty up and hugged it tightly. He ran off and was gone for a good hour. Until.. “Daddy da kitty don wike me!” Jongin screamed as he ran in with multiple cuts on his arms and fingers. “I wouldn’t like you either if you picked me up and hugged me tightly.” 

Kyungsoo lightly scolded him. The boy burst into tears, sobbing as the pain in his cuts worsened. “Alright baby alright, go to the bathroom.” Kyungsoo turned him around and pushed him to the bathroom where he sat the boy down and gently brushed away the blood running down his fingers. “My brave sweet baby boy,”


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin sat alone on the couch of a party, his cup half full of some random alcoholic beverage he was given a few minutes ago that made his head ache. He didn’t even want to be at this party but his friends pushed that he never went out so here he is at his friends house, sitting on his couch with a drink that was too strong for him and his boyfriend wasn’t there. 

Kyungsoo was never invited to parties and even if he was the boy still would never go because of his terrible anxiety of people. This party was the party he wished he had someone to hold him, kiss his head, rub his back, tell him everything was ok, and just cuddle him until he fell asleep. 

But of course no one knew that side of Jongin unless it was his close friends that he made them swear to secrecy. Jongin put down his cup that he hadn’t he even touch but a little tongue dip that made him cringe, grabbed his friend who drove him who was still sober and left. “Take me home please..” Jongin said softly, looking outside the window. 

It was only eleven thirty and it was almost black outside except for the few cars headlights driving. Once he reached on he thanked his friend with a five dollar bill and rushed to his house, throwing out his keys and quickly unlocking the door. 

He saw the fire in the fireplace, the rug still littered with toys from him, and Kyungsoo on the couch with a book and his glasses on his nose. He looked over when he heard the door open. “Hi baby, how was the party?” 

Jongin rushed to Kyungsoo and sat in his lap, tears brimming his eyes as he did. “Woah woah woah what’s wrong?” Jongin didn’t answer, he only held onto his daddy and cuddled his face into Kyungsoo’s neck with a soft sniffle. Kyungsoo kissed his head, gently rubbed his back, whispered ‘everything is ok baby,’, and cuddled him close. 

Jongin smiled but frowned when Kyungsoo pulled away to talk to him. “Baby boy tell daddy what is making his baby so upset?” This made Jongin burst into a fit of sobs, making grabby hands for more cuddles. Kyungsoo felt his heart ache as he brought his baby back to his chest and gently rocked him to stop his sobbing. 

“We can talk like this ok? But you do have to answer daddy ok?” Jongin seemed to calm down after a few back rubs. “Didn wike da pawty..” The ravenette frowned at his baby’s soft voice. “How come? Is this why your all sad?” Jongin shook his head. 

“Well why is my baby such a sad boy?” “Cud wan sumwon to howd nini, cuddle nini, pet nini back, and give kissies..” The little sobbed into Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo smiled softly, his baby was sure sensitive when he was in need of cuddles. 

“Okay baby, daddy can do that but first you need a bath and change into big boy night clothes,” Jongin nodded, letting his daddy pick him up and gently carry him to the bathroom where he set the tub half full of warm water and let Jongin get in. 

The little was self conscious about his body so he would cover himself up with his arms and legs, desperate to hide how imperfect he felt. “Baby, daddy doesn’t care if you look fat because you don’t look fat. Daddy doesn’t care if you’re skinny as long as you’re healthy and not in a medical crisis then daddy doesn’t care.” 

Jongin removed his arms and undid his legs which made Kyungsoo smile that his baby trust him. “Okay daddy’s gonna be quick ok, no fits if we can’t play with bubbles,” Jongin nodded as his daddy wet his hair and pour a small amount of shampoo into his hair. The ravenette hummed softly as Jongin grabbed the little duck toy he adored. 

“What sound does a duck make?” Kyungsoo smiled. “Quack quack!” Jongin yelled with a giggle. “Good job baby but please don’t yell, can you show daddy what a duck does?” The brunette teetered himself side to side and made a quack sounds. The ravenette laughed at his baby’s silliness. 

“Yeah they go quack quack and waddle, my baby is so smart.” Kyungsoo rinse the shampoo out of his hair and was careful not to get any in his eyes to save the tears. “Strawberry soap or peach?” “Peachies!” The ravenette smiled. He really loved this side of Jongin, the side of him being the absolute cutest and sweetest person. 

Kyungsoo got the loofa and poured a generous amount of the soap onto it, gently rubbing it onto Jongin’s caramel tan skin. Kyungsoo rinsed him off and wrapped the boy in a duck towel. “Ok baby, what color we want today?”

The blonde little twirled around as he thought. “Pink!” Kyungsoo chuckled, he always chose pink. “Do you need a diaper?” Jongin blushed and shook his head. “‘M big boy..” The ravenette cooed internally. “Even big boys need diapers sometimes, look at Chanyeol! He’s a big boy but he has to wear diapers sometimes.” 

Jongin nodded and let Kyungsoo take him to their room. The ravenette laid him onto the bed and gently rubbed his thighs to get him to relax, he could see the hesitation in his eyes. “Ok baby just some baby powder ok?” The ravenette sprinkled a bit onto Jongin, rubbing it in so he wouldn’t get a rash. 

“Such a good boy for daddy, good boy,” The ravenette got the baby lotion and rubbed it into his baby’s thighs to make it easier for Jongin to put the diaper on. “Ok bum up,” The blonde lifted his hips off the bed so Kyungsoo could put the diaper on him. “Bum down,” The blonde flopped his hips down with a giggle. “Silly boy,” Kyungsoo quickly put the diaper onto him. 

“Ok little boy, all diapered up! Now time for a onesie, which one?” Jongin sucked on his thumb. “Puppy!” “Hey your thumb doesn’t belong in your mouth little one,” Kyungsoo lightly scolded him, pushing in a pacifier into his lips. The ravenette got out the requested onesie and quickly put it on Jongin. 

The blonde then was whisked away to the living room where Kyungsoo put on spongebob and cuddled his baby close. Kyungsoo laid on his back whilst Jongin laid on top of him, sprawling out like the little baby he is. The blonde began to fuss halfway through the second episode. “What’s wrong Baby?” 

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows and whined loudly, spitting out his pacifier with tears down his cheeks. “Baby?” The blonde buried his face into Kyungsoo’s chest and began to suck. The ravenette blushed red once he realized what Jongin was doing. “Baby baby baby no..” Kyungsoo began to panic when Jongin burst into a fit of loud sobs. 

The ravenette winced as he lifted his shirt up and let the little latch onto him. Jongin began to suckle on him, loosening up and finally relaxing. Kyungsoo was a bright shade of red, gently rubbing Jongin’s back who had begun to fall asleep. Finally when Jongin fell asleep Kyungsoo threw down his shirt and held the boy close. They definitely would have a chat in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey baby,” Jongin looked over at his boyfriend who stood in the middle of the kitchen with an unreadable expression. “Yes..?” “Care to explain this?” Kyungsoo lifted up his shirt to show his swollen pectoral, wincing slightly. 

Jongin blushed darkly, knowing exactly what happened. “I um...it’s when I slip into baby space…” Kyungsoo nodded and let his shirt drop down to cover his chest. “Baek invited all the littles out to go skating today, there’s some littles you might not know but that’s fine right?” Jongin nodded. Even though he wasn’t little at the moment, he still loves to be treated like a baby. 

“It’s from nine to one pm okay baby?” Jongin nodded as he went to change into his little attire. A simple pastel blue shirt with cute shorts and his blue converse that he had custom patches on them. “You all set baby?” 

Jongin nodded, taking his daddy’s hand and following him out the door. Once they reached the skating rink Jongin saw Chanyeol talking to another tall little. Jongin of course ran over to Chanyeol. “Hi Yeollie!” Jongin let Chanyeol hug him before turning to the new little. 

“This is Sehun, he’s smaller. Like Yeollie when he’s tired!” Sehun had a forever pout painted on his face and dark circles under his eyes from staying up late most likely. “Hi I’m Jongin!” Jongin chirped, holding his hand out to Sehun who just stared. “He shy,” 

Jongin nodded and went to say something but Kyungsoo called him over to put his skates on. Jongin quickly put them on and went onto the rink. He’s been skating since he was nine. 

The little waved at his daddy who got skates so he could be with his baby even though he hurt himself last time he went skating and Jongin couldn’t be carried around or else his bruise would worsen on his hip. “Dada?” Jongin said softly as he went to Kyungsoo who held onto the sides. 

“Yes baby?” Jongin took his hand and brought him to the middle of the skating rink that made Kyungsoo nearly scream in fright. “Daddy don be scawed,” Jongin laughed when someone pushed him, the little lost balance and fell onto his back. It was someone he hadn’t met yet or knew but didn’t remember. “Tao! That wasn’t nice!” 

Jongin tilted his head, he had heard of Tao but never met this little. Was this the Tao he had heard about. Baekhyun skated on the rink and got Tao by the hand, holding Jongin up. “Say you’re sorry to Jongin, he’s a friend.” Baekhyun crossed his arms. 

“I sowwie..don know you..” Tao said as he tilted his head to mock Jongin. “I Jongin But I wike Nini bettew,” Tao brought his hands together to hold his hands, turning to Baekhyun who smiled. “You all ready now?” He asked him which in return he got a shy nod. “Ok off you two go, Nini I think your daddy needs help,” 

Baekhyun laughed as Kyungsoo fell onto his butt after attempting to go toward the exit. Jongin laughed as well. Jongin made his way to his daddy who got up and held onto Jongin. “Ish daddy scawed?” Jongin giggled. “A bit,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Don be Otay?”

Jongin got Kyungsoo to do a full lap before   
Kyungsoo decided he wanted off and his normal shoes on. Jongin fell onto his butt and got his fingers ran over. The little let out a pained cry that got the attention of every caretaker. Kyungsoo ran onto the rink even though they advise they didn’t, he scooped his baby up and brought him back to the table they were sitting at. 

“Oh baby boy don’t cry Alright? It was an accident, they didn’t mean it.” The blonde cuddled close to his daddy’s chest and sniffled softly, letting Kyungsoo gently rub his back. Chanyeol skated over quickly and began blubbering out apologies. “He’s ok Yeollie, you aren’t in trouble baby,” Kyungsoo smiled once Jongin began to calm down on his chest.

“You wanna continue to skate baby or do you want to take a break and have some lunch with daddy?” Jongin cuddled closer to Kyungsoo meaning he was done skating for now. “Okay baby, you wanna take your skates off for now?” Jongin nodded, crawling out of his lap and letting Kyungsoo undo his laces. “I’m gonna order us food ok baby? Stay here with Yixing ok baby?” 

Jongin looked up to see a male sitting in front of him, he had an emotionless face and bags under his eyes. Jongin waved at him only for Yixing to look away. “I Nini!” Yixing nodded, looking out at the skating rink where Baekhyun had just slipped and fell back onto his head. “Baek!” Yixing yelled. Baekhyun got up and rushed off the skating rink, rushing into Yixing’s arms. “It’s ok,” 

Baekhyun began to cry, bringing his thumb to his lips. Was Baekhyun a little too? “Baby doll, don’t do that ok? It’s nasty,” Yixing slipped in a pacifier into Baekhyun’s lips and that’s when Jongin dropped his sippy cup. “BaekBaek ish baby too!” Jongin squealed. Kyungsoo came back with two plates, one with chicken nuggets and the other a hamburger. “Baby boy don’t be too loud, people are gonna stare at us,” 

Kyungsoo sat down and put the plates of chicken nuggets in front of his baby. “Yeah Baekhyun is a baby, but he’s a big boy too right baby?” Baekhyun nodded, crocodile tears escaping down his cheeks. After two hours Jongin began to fuss. “What’s the matter?” Kyungsoo asked as his baby cuddled into his chest and sighed heavily. “S’eepie..” 

Kyungsoo kissed his cheek. “We’re gonna head home, thank you Baekhyun.” The ravenette started undoing Jongin’s skates and put them up. Jongin sucked on his index and middle finger as he waited for his daddy. “Come on baby,”


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo was out of town for a week which means Jongin had to eat and sleep by himself. It was fine till he had a nightmare and couldn’t get to sleep. He grabbed his phone and texted Kyungsoo. 

Sweetesbaby  
Daddy..? :’(

Awesomeboyfriend   
What’s the matter??

Sweetesbaby  
Hab nitemawe…

Awesomeboyfriend  
Oh baby, it’s ok  
If you’re crying don’t cry ok?  
I’m so sorry I’m not there  
I can’t video chat but I can text  
I want you to get your favorite stuffies  
And hug them as tight as you can ok?  
Can you do that for me?

Sweetesbaby  
Mhm..

Awesomeboyfriend  
Ok 

Sweetesbaby  
Now wut?

Awesomeboyfriend  
Now pretend I’m there,  
Giving you a tight hug and lots of kisses ok?  
Everything will be fine now that I’m here  
I would call but I can’t  
You ok baby?

Sweetesbaby  
Mhm

Awesomeboyfriend  
When I see you again I’ll hug you tightly  
And never let go then we can get a new  
Stuffie ok? 

Sweetesbaby  
Tay tay 

Awesomeboyfriend  
Don’t stay up too late Alrighty?  
I’m trusting you to sleep  
Good night my precious  
Sleep tight and I love you

Sweetesbaby  
Nite nite dada luv u!

Jongin put his phone down and put soft music on, cuddling his stuffed toy tightly and shutting his eyes. Finally getting some sleep.

* * *

“Daddy don’t come home till tomowow,” Jongin sighed with a little sniffle. Jongdae and Minseok had come over. “I know, it’ll be ok without him for now ok? Did you finish your homework?” Jongdae asked as he gently caressed Jongin’s head which got a cute purr out of his mouth. “Mhm! Finished my review!” 

Jongdae smiled. “Good boy,” Jongin beamed. He heard a whine next to him. Jongdae looked over to see his baby pouting at him. “You’re a good boy too don’t worry,” He pressed a kiss onto his forehead and cuddled him close. He let the littles play for a bit until it was time for bed. 

“Okay little ones it’s time for bed! Time to put on jammies and pull ups.” Jongdae herded them into Jongin’s room when Minseok began to whine. “What baby?” Jongdae asked as he stopped to get him. “Don wan go nite nite..” Jongin sat down and waited to be changed. “Baby boy you have to ok?” The little nodded and let him be changed. Finally they got changed and given each a bottle. 

“Good night, I don’t wanna come here to see you two wide awake in an hour,” A little later that night Jongdae awoke to the front door shutting. Panicked he got up and grabbed the nearest thing, the tv remote and threw it at the intruder. “Ow Jongdae!” It was Kyungsoo. “Oh hyung..I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you,” Jongdae chuckled softly. “It is me. Where’s my baby?” 

Jongdae led Kyungsoo to the bedroom where the two littles laid asleep. Kyungsoo smiled at his sleeping baby, he lifted the boy up and carried him to his room. “You can sleep with your baby, I want mine.” Jongin awoke when he was being lifted up, rubbing his eyes he said softly “Daddy..?” Kyungsoo looked down at his baby who stretched out. 

“Hi baby boy, it’s daddy. Did you miss me?” The little nodded with a cute pout, wrapping his arms around him and tightly hugging him. “Don’t evew leabe me with Dino! He didn put my pull up in a funny way,” Kyungsoo chuckled. “I’ll punish him about it, I told him a funny way for my baby boy. Did you finish your homework while I was gone? I know without daddy it’s a lot harder huh?” 

The little nodded with a pout. “But you’ve been such an obedient little boy haven’t you? Been so nice to Jongdae and Baekhyun when they came over. Baekhyun said you cleaned up without being asked, I was so happy that my baby was good,” He peppered Jongin’s chubby cheeks with soft kisses. “I happy that daddy happy!” 

The ravenette smiled at how cute his baby was being. “My little boy deserves a reward huh? Being such a good boy while daddy was away, what would you like baby boy?” Jongin put his hand on his chin like he was thinking when really he knew what he wanted and was waiting to say it. “Baby wants cuddles!” He laid on top of Kyungsoo and hugged him tightly. “Whatever you want baby doll,”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dude I got a fifty…” Jongin gasped as he looked at his test. Taeyong clicked his tongue. “I got a forty eight,” Jongin felt like dying. He was sure to be punished for sure. “Hey doesn’t your boyfriend know mandarin? He can help me do test corrections!” Before Jongin could protest Taeyong was already rushing him home. 

“I’m home,” Jongin said as he entered the house. “Hi baby, who’s this?” Kyungsoo asked as Taeyong entered the residents. “Hi, I’m Lee Taeyong. I’m one of Jongin’s friends. I was wondering if you could help me with my test corrections,” Kyungsoo smiled. 

“Sure,” He quickly helped the boy with a few problems. “Hey, Nini what’s your test score,” Jongin was silent, pulling the test out of his pale pink backpack. “I tried I really did try,” 

Kyungsoo looked at the grade with a blank face. “I’m so sorry to do this right now but you need to go home,” Kyungsoo sweetly told Taeyong who was fixing his test. “What why? It’s just a test.” Kyungsoo smiled an annoyed smile. “Yes I know it is just a test but I am paying for him to go to college so I expect nothing but the best for him. And Jongin you know to ask before anyone comes over.” 

Jongin stuttered when Taeyong spoke up. “That’s not how you treat your boyfriend, he fucked up one test he won’t fuck up the next one.” Kyungsoo had enough. “There won’t be a next one, he’s not laid back about his work like you are. He needs to take his work seriously. Now I have asked you nicely to leave now I’m forcing you. Get out of my house before I call the police,” 

Taeyong glared at Kyungsoo then at Jongin. “Don’t let your boyfriend control you like this.” He scowled. “He is paying for my tuition so I listen..” Jongin shut the door behind Taeyong and locked it. When he looked back at Kyungsoo his heart shattered. Kyungsoo had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “I’m disappointed in you Jongin.” 

Before Jongin could say anything Kyungsoo hushed him. “I need your phone, you are to study all day and night. And you have to sleep in your bed tonight. I don’t wanna hear any complaining. Because little boy I will make sure you won’t be able to sit for a week if you even think about disobeying me.” The blonde nodded. “Sorry I couldn’t hear what you said.” 

Jongin bit his lip. “Yes sir,” With that Jongin handed over his phone and went straight to his room where he began to study. Kyungsoo brought him dinner and didn’t speak a word to him, not even a kiss goodnight when he went to sleep. Jongin didn’t even try to sleep, he stayed up until three am. Even then when his eyes began to burn and his body gave up he didn’t want to sleep. 

He woke up to Kyungsoo shaking him awake. “You missed the bus, and slept through five alarms. No school today anyways. The power went out before anyone could get there.” Jongin nodded with a yawn. Kyungsoo left without another word. “Daddy..?” Jongin waddled out of his room, his eyes bloodshot red. “Yes?” Kyungsoo began to work on breakfast. “I’m sorry about the test...I really tried my best and I studied really hard for it. Ask Jongdae I did, I didn’t slack off at all.” 

Kyungsoo hushed him with a kiss. “It’s ok baby, I’m not mad anymore. Just sit down and relax alright?” Jongin nodded, sitting down at the dining table. Kyungsoo quickly made breakfast and set it on the table for them to eat. “So I emailed your teacher, she said you can come in Monday to retest,” 

Jongin nodded, feeling increasingly littler as he ate his breakfast. He didn’t want to be in little space in fear Kyungsoo would yell at him. “Jongin? You ok?” Jongin was messing up with his chopsticks and dropping some of his food into his lap. “Yea ‘m fine..” Jongin said, clearly struggling. “Baby,” 

Kyungsoo put his hand out for the chopsticks. The blonde shakingly handed them over. “Baby boy are you trembling..?” Jongin hadn’t realized he was trembling until Kyungsoo pointed it out. “Nu..” The ravenette sighed softly as he got up and got him a regular spoon, sitting next to him and giving him a soft hug. 

“Baby if you think I’m mad at you for the test I’m not anymore,” That’s when the tears rolled down Jongin’s cheeks. “I sowwie..” Kyungsoo kissed his cheeks and rubbed away his tears. “Enough of that sorry business, today is gonna be a review day ok? If we hurry and eat then we can start reviewing quicker then when we finish daddy can take you to the park,” Jongin cheered. “Otay!”


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin who was squirming on the couch. “Baby boy do you have to potty?” Jongin shook his head and continued to watch the show. “Baby if you need to potty go, don’t hurt yourself by sitting there.” Jongin still refused. “If you have an accident on the couch little boy you will be in trouble,” 

Jongin really had to pee but didn’t want to miss his cartoon. “But is almost ovew Daddy I can hold it like a big boy!” Jongin was determined to finish his cartoon then go potty. It was almost done when Jongin started squirming again. “Kim Jongin if you pee on my couch I will spank you.” 

That’s when the little got up and ran to the bathroom, almost not making it but he got there in time. He jerked his pants down not even closing the bathroom door behind him. “Clean the seat if you make a mess!” Kyungsoo yelled. “I will!” The little didn’t make a mess which was amazing, he smiled to himself and quickly finished in the bathroom. 

“Did baby make a mess?” Jongin shook his head with a proud smile. “If I go check?” Jongin gestured him to go check. The elder went to the bathroom and quickly checked. “Good boy Jongin! Didn’t make a mess!” The little clapped happily as Kyungsoo tousled his hair around. 

Kyungsoo had to keep an eye on him since earlier that week he had been having non stop accidents and lying about using the bathroom. “We don’t need a pull up today do we?” Jongin blushed and shook his head. “‘M big boy..” Kyungsoo nodded.

“I know you are but sometimes big boys need some extra help,” Jongin nodded. “But don need pull up today! ‘M big boy and can potty with nu help!” The elder kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna hold that against you,” Jongin rubbed his eyes, lying on his side while he watched his cartoons. “Is my baby tired?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Baby? You ok?” Kyungsoo asked as he gently rubbed Jongin’s back. The taller then burst into tears, sobbing openly even though all their friends were in the room. All of them knew of Jongin’s headspace so it wasn’t weird. “Hey hey it’s ok,” Baekhyun said as he rushed over to help. Jongin just continued to cry which only panicked Kyungsoo since he really didn’t know what to do. 

“Baby what’s the matter?” He asked as he brought him into his arms. “Maybe he’s tired?” Baekhyun suggested. “I don’t think so, nap time is in three hours.” Kyungsoo said as he gently rubbed Jongin’s back. Baekhyun fished a pacifier out of his pocket and ran to wash it before bringing it back to Jongin who hesitantly took it into his mouth. 

His sobs died down and the tears slowly started to end. “You’re ok baby,” Kyungsoo said softly, kissing his cheeks and wiping away the tears. “I wonder what was wrong,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Maybe he needed attention? His anxiety has been bothering him lately, maybe his anxiety spiked again.” 

Kyungsoo kissed his temple. The ravenette laid on the couch with Jongin on top of him, giving him constant attention. their friends didn’t mind one bit. “Nini~” Chanyeol cooed, slipping into his headspace. “He’s a little sad Yeollie,” Chanyeol nodded. “Can Yeollie and Nini pway wen he not sad? Daddy has toys in the car.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “He’s feeling a little better, maybe Yeollie can cheer him up.” The little nodded with a huge smile before running to his daddy. Most likely to ask for permission to go get the toys. “Here, sit your pretty little self down while I go get them.” Chanyeol sat down on command and waited patiently. 

Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo who only smiled warmly at him. “Hi darling, how do you feel?” Kyungsoo asked with a small grin. “Wan huggies..” Was all Jongin whispered as he cuddled his face into Kyungsoo’s chest. “Ok baby I can hug you if that’s what you want,” 

Kyungsoo smiled as Jongin snuggled closer to him. Whilst everyone cooed over Chanyeol who had slipped into little space Kyungsoo managed to sneak off with Jongin to the bathroom. “Baby boy,” Kyungsoo was speaking in a low tone, a tone that he used when Jongin was feeling anxious or when he did something bad. 

“Yes daddy?” Jongin said as he sat in his daddy’s lap. “What’s the matter hun? Why did you start crying? Is your anxiety starting again? Daddy’s just worried about his sweet boy,” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Ish anxiety...I sowwie fow making you wowwied,” Jongin said softly. 

Kyungsoo kissed his plush lips. “Don’t be sorry baby, you didn’t do anything,” The little nodded and let Kyungsoo push his pacifier back into his mouth. “Do you wanna play with Yeollie?” Jongin nodded with his famous eye smile.


End file.
